Things Change
by kkgc22
Summary: Catherine finds out that things can change for the better. GC PureJoy!


This is a Grillows/PureJoy story- If you are GSR, STOP NOW!... Seriously..Stop-It's gross.

Okay guys, I was just on William Petersen's imdb page and I was reading through his articles and on Feb. 3, there is going to be an episode of CSI: where Sara meets Grissom's mom…

I'm pretty sure, in a past episode- it was the one where Gil got the rosary out of his desk to match bruises on a victim's neck- that Gil said his mom died. WTF. I haven't watched CSI: since Grissom left (I tried, but I was too pissed off by the ending & since I figured out that Sara came back). Apparently Gil's mom doesn't really like Sara and his mom feels that he would be better off with one of her associates at the school, but I know that the writers will somehow turn the whole thing around so that she will like Sara- please don't! This whole "long distance relationship" thing is such B.S.! They should have never put them together. If Jorja Fox would have never come back, it would make more sense, but now that she did, it's like really awkward. Who gets married & then goes their separate ways- never seeing each other- seconds afterward. It's time for a divorce CSI:! It's time. I'm sorry if you guys like Sara, but I can't stand that character. She's always complaining about something. I truly believe that the writers originally planned for a GC relationship in the beginning. It was pretty obvious. I still to this day don't understand why they changed their minds. Anywho.. Catherine's leaving soon So, tell me CSI writers…who was the better choice for Mr. Grissom?

Sorry, I needed to get that off my chest. There is a story in this, I promise.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. We all know that things would be different if I did.

Rating: K

I love reviews & I hope you love the story! GC FOREVER!

* * *

"Sara, you and I have a case at the deaf school." Catherine said as she was passing out reports to the team.

Nick jumped in, "Hey, didn't we have a case there awhile back?"

"Yeah, it was when we figured out Grissom knew sign language." Sara added.

Greg was quick to add his voice to the conversation. "Catherine knew."

Catherine knew that Greg was trying to start a fire, "I knew Gil for a long time before you all came into the picture." She looked up to give Sara a small smile, "Besides, things have changed Greggo. Some people know him better than me now." To everyone else it was just a normal statement, but Nick heard the sadness in her voice and he knew she had just said it as a good gesture towards Sara. Catherine continued, "Sara, I've got a few things to finish up here. I'll meet you there in about a half hour."

Catherine walked out of the break room and into her office. She sighed as she sat in her worn, leather seat. That was the only thing she took from Gil's office. His shaped could still be seen in the chair and to Catherine, so could his figure. Sometimes should would look at the mirror on the side wall and he would be right there staring at her. In a way, she was turning into him. Lindsay was in college, across the country and there seemed to be nothing but work to keep her occupied. Just then, she heard the door open and click shut. It was Nick. "You know, I believe that last statement as much as you do." He said sitting across from her.

"What are you talking about Nick?"

"Do you really feel like anyone could know Grissom as much as you?"

Catherine laughed, "I think his wife is good competition for that."

He smiled, "I still don't think so."

Catherine stood up and walked around her desk, "Nick, I think your being irrational." She said with her arms crossed.

He stood up to match her stance, "Why isn't he here?" Catherine just continued to stare at him. He continued, "I know for a fact, that Sara asked him to come here. He wouldn't. Do you want to know why I think he doesn't want to come back?"

"Not really."

He smiled, "Well tough. He's in love with you."

Again, Catherine laughed, "Now I know you're crazy."

"He won't come back because you'll be here and it will only stir up old feelings that he had and still has for you."

Catherine grabbed her coat, "I've heard enough Nick! Don't ever speak a word of this crazy story to Sara. You'll destroy her."

"Just like she slowly destroys you when she talks about her marriage to the man you love. Things change Catherine!"

"I said enough!" With that, Catherine slammed the door and drove off to the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara was finishing up talking with one of the witnesses when Jim escorted her to the next witness. She was seated behind a desk, glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Jim smiled at the resemblance. "I'm sure you already know, but this is Gil's mom."

Sara stood staring, wide-eyed. "Uhh..no. I've never met her."

Jim smiled, "Oh, well then Happy Birthday!"

They both entered her office at the same time and the woman looked up, "Jimmy!" she said with her usual slur. She spoke with her hands, but she could make slight conversation every now and then. She also read lips. Jim enveloped her in a tight hug and pulled back so she could see his mouth, "Rose, it's been too long."

She kissed his cheek, "Yes, much too long." She motioned for the seats. Jim noticed how Sara had yet to introduce herself. "This is Sara from the crime lab." He didn't use her last name. Somehow it didn't seem right. Just as the questioning was being finished Catherine entered the office that Jim and Sara were in. Sara noticed the way she looked Rose Grissom up and down with a smile. Did she see her eyes well with tears?

Catherine waited for Rose to turn her head and make eye contact and when she did, a smile quickly adorned her face. "Catherine!" Rose quickly jumped from her seat and gathered Catherine in a tight hug. Catherine returned it. After they pulled apart Catherine asked, "How have you been?" Sara noticed how Catherine easily signed with her hands with Rose. Thank god they still talked while they did that or she would feel completely out of the loop.

"I've been good. How is that little sweetheart Lindsay?"

"She off to college. Can you believe it?"

Rose put her hands to her face, "Time flies, doesn't it? Gilbert used to talk about her every time he would see me."

Catherine smiled at the visual image she got from that statement. "He did spoil her."

They both laughed. Catherine looked over at Sara, "This must be very exciting for you." She said to Rose.

"Why's that?" Rose asked confused.

"Well, your daughter-in-law is sitting right there." Catherine said pointing to Sara.

Sara walked over to Rose, "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, I just felt we should talk about the case first. It's so great to meet you." Sara shook her hand but Rose still didn't seem to understand.

Catherine put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose, this is Gil's wife." Rose looked at her with the most confused face Catherine had ever seen and then Catherine watched as Rose began to silently sign to Catherine: "He can't be married to her."

"Why not?" Catherine quickly signed.

She watched Rose's hands intently, "He told me he's in love with you."

Sara watched as the color drained from Catherine's body. "What? What did she say?" Sara asked worriedly.

Catherine snapped out of her trance, "Oh, um..just something about the case."

Just then Jim interrupted the conversation. "Sara, you should start processing." Sara was reluctant to leave the room but Jim managed to budge her out of there.

Catherine continued to stare at Rose.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm just extremely confused." Catherine plopped down in one of the chairs and Rose sat next to her.

"He never told me he got married. He mentioned Sara, but never romantically. It was always you that he could never stop talking about."

Just then something clicked in Catherine's mind, "Wait. When did he tell you he was in love with me?"

Rose smiled, "Well I knew the moment I saw you two together." Catherine gave a small smile as she continued, "It wasn't until about 4 months ago that he finally admitted it to me."

Catherine's eyes grew wide. "Rose, he's been married for a year and a half!"

"I'm telling you the truth! There is some kind of hitch to this. Things change Dear." Rose said and took Catherine's hand as she watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"Why didn't he tell me Rose? God, I miss him so much."

Rose wiped her cheek, "He misses you too, honey. He can't stay away forever." Rose lifted Catherine's chin to make Catherine look at her and continued, "Not from what he loves."

* * *

Jim joined Catherine on the ride back to the lab. Jim looked over to Catherine, "You have anything to tell me?"

Catherine gave a small smile, "Now I know why you wanted to drive with me."

He put his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt."

Catherine let out a small laugh. "I have nothing to tell you unless you know sign language."

"I know some sign language."

Catherine gave him a quick glance, "Really, how much?"

"Enough to know that Gil told his mom he loves you." A smirk immediately fell on his lips at Catherine's shocked expression.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jim asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Jim, what can I do? He's married and I have no idea where he is."

Jim put his hands up defensively, "I was just asking, and being married doesn't mean anything. Things can change at any time."

"Yeah, well we wouldn't even be in this mess if Gil would have said something to me when he was here."

She saw Jim turn his head in her direction, "You know, you could have said something too. Gil's not exactly the type to go for the bombshell."

Catherine sighed, "You're right." Catherine dropped Jim off at the police department and continued the short drive to the lab. When she arrived she went straight to her office to find Sara waiting for her.

"What did she say to you? I know it wasn't about the case." Sara said looking Catherine right in the eye.

"It's not important Sara." Catherine said sitting down at her desk.

"Tell me Catherine! I have a right to know. I'm his wife!" Sara was standing in front of Catherine's desk. She was angry; extremely angry. It was like she knew what Rose had said, but she refused to admit it.

"You don't want to know."

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

Catherine stood up and put her hand on the door. "Please leave." A headache was coming on.

"Tell me!" Sara yelled.

Catherine had enough, "Fine! She said that you couldn't be married to him because he was in love with me! Are you happy? Didn't that just make your day?" Catherine opened the door and Sara immediately ran off. She wasn't crying, just angrier. Catherine decided to head home early.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Catherine came into work to find Sara's letter of resignation on her desk. 'You tried Catherine.' She thought to herself. Just then her phone rang, "Willows."

"Cath, it's Jim. We need you to come back to the scene from yesterday. We found some new evidence."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

After arriving at the scene and collecting everything, Catherine decided to visit Rose again. She traveled up to her office. It was quiet, but that was to be expected so she walked right in. She didn't see Rose at her desk, but she heard what seemed to be a book fall from behind her. She turned and she was greeted by the shocked face of Gil Grissom. He was dressed in jeans with a longsleeved blue shirt bunched up on his forearms. His hair was slightly grayer but his eyes were still that amazing blue. "Gil?" Catherine asked shocked.

"H- Hi Cath."

She smiled at the nickname. She missed hearing that from those lips. Gil was almost knocked over by her fierce hug, but he was soon returning it just as fiercely. "I missed you so much." He said into her neck.

"The feeling was mutual." She pulled back and stroked his cheek. "Why are you here?" Gil led her over to the chair where she sat down and he leaned against his mother's desk. "Sara called me yesterday."

Catherine flinched.

"There was a lot of screaming and she said that she met my mother. That's where I knew I was in trouble because I never told my mother that I had gotten married…& then she told me what she signed to you. Sara obviously wasn't happy, but I wasn't happy either. I hadn't been happy for a very long time. I thought I should come back and take care of some things; make them right."

"Gil, I-" Catherine started.

"It's true, you know." Gil said as Catherine looked up at him. He knelt down and took her hand. "I am in love with you."

Catherine smiled and took his face in her hands. She could still see that boyish face that she met 27 years ago, "I love you too, Gil, so much, but you're married."

Gil smiled and kissed her passionately. After they pulled apart, Gil held up signed papers with a smile on his face. "Things change Cath, things change."

Catherine smiled broadly along with him for a second and then pulled him in for another loving kiss.


End file.
